


KoCain

by nr_1_bitchboi_Noah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nr_1_bitchboi_Noah/pseuds/nr_1_bitchboi_Noah
Summary: “Hey Mullet”, he greeted“Mullet?” Keith raised a brow at him but had a soft smile plastered on his face. “I’m wearing a crop top, fingerless gloves, eyeliner and high heeled platform boots and you decide to comment on my hair?”“Well, the outfit i can respect, it works, the mullet however is a crime”“you gonna lock me up over it?” Keiths voice lowered a little and there was a spark in his eyes. Was he flirting?“I might” Lance gulped but tried to play it off as nonchalant“Kinky” Keith smiled self satisfied and turned forwards, ready for the lecture to begin. Lance also sat down and got his stuff out.“I like your face better now that it’s not bleeding anymore” Lance tried to re-evoke the conversation.“so you admit you like my face?” Keith didn’t look at him but smiled against the pencil he was holding up to his lips.“I don’t know, my view of it is obstructed by an atrocious hairstyle”“your hairs not that bad”“hey!”





	1. Stealing Zukos look

Ok so maybe he shouldn’t have said yes when Pidge asked him to do Tequila shots and he definitely shouldn’t have said yes when that buff guy that’s been starring at him all night asked if he „wants to get out of here already“. Because if he hadn’t done that, then maybe he would’ve woken up in his own bed, not hungover, and he possibly wouldn’t have been late for his morning class.  
But Keith did say yes. So now he’s standing in the door frame to his class, 30 minutes late, with all eyes on him.

“sorry”, he mumbled.

“You’re a little more than fashionably late, Kogane”

“you think I’m fashionable?” he retorted with a cocky smile. He knew Iverson did not, in fact, think his crop top was ‘fashionable’ and he probably shouldn’t piss the guy off on the first day but the words had left his mouth before his brain could interfere.

“No. Sit down”

Great. What a dapper first impression.  
He quickly realized that the only two chairs left were both in the front row and you can’t sleep out your hangover in class if you’re right in front of the professor. One spot was near the door but also next to that annoying guy Griffin he met at last nights party and while he did look just as hungover as him, Keith was sure that if he sat down next to that guy, he would do something to get a reaction out of Keith and he was too tired to deal with that. The other spot was near the window next to a brunette who was too focused on his notes to look at him. ‘Pretty’, Keith thought, so window seat it was.

Iverson, their Professor, continued his lecture like normal and Keith paid absolutely no attention to a word he was saying. He was too busy not throwing up. He was craving the sweet embrace of death which currently had him in a chokehold.  
Staying alive and out of trouble was going great until he almost fell asleep and Iverson called on him. The question caught him off guard and he hasn’t exactly been listening so all he could do was to avoid eye contact with his professor. Suddenly a piece of paper was slipped into his peripheral by the tan boy next to him and it had the answer on it. But Iverson had already turned them his back and continued answering his own question. Keith scribbled a little “thanks anyway ;) ” underneath the equation and pushed it back to the boy.

After the lecture all Keith wanted to do is go home, flop down on his bed and drift into a deep slumber and wake up hangoverless. The guy that currently had him shoved into the broom closet with his shirt in his fist had other plans for Keith.

This wasn’t the first time some random dude decided to have Keith be the guinea pig for his sexual curiosity. Since he decided to not care what people think about the way he dresses and behaves or him in general really, situations like this occurred almost regularly. The guys punching him in the face in the cafeteria are the same ones shoving their tongue down his throat in the bathroom and making him suck them off just a few minutes later.

Keith didn’t mind when it started, he was 17 and horny and honestly kind of thankful for the blowjob and kissing skills it taught him. Now however, a few years later and with the worst hangover he has had in weeks, he really didn’t feel up to it.

This guy was persistent though, one hand choking Keith so he’d open his mouth, thus giving his tongue access, the other hand roaming his torso. Keith tried to push him of, but the guy had a good 6 inches on him and just pushed him on his knees. Keith looked up at him through his bangs with an angry scowl, hands on his offenders’ upper thighs. Normally he’d just get it over with, maybe even enjoy it because if we’re being honest the taller guy didn’t even look too bad, but his pounding headache paired with the ever present feeling of having to almost throw up would absolutely not make it possible for Keith to suck a dick right now.

Just in that moment of an intense stare off, the closet door opened and a broad dude with a dark skin and black hair held out of his face by a bandana gave them a horrified look.  
The tall guy looked just as horrified and quickly fled leaving Keith alone in the closet on his knees.  
He just stood up, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gave the shocked guy a self-satisfied smirk and a wink before leaving as well.

_______________

“Why would I lie about this? Do you think I like walking in on dudes in a broom closet?”

“What did you even need from there in the first place?”

“Shay dropped her sculpture she had to do for art class and I wanted to help her clean it up”

“oh no, poor Shay, please tell me it was already graded?”

“it wasn’t. Which reminds me: I can’t come to the mall with you guys because I offered to help her redo it.”

“that’s fair, you’re a good man, Hunk.”

“thank you Lance!”

“but use protection, okay?”

“LANCE!”

________________

Allura and Lance were walking around the mall, Lance being packed to the brim with Alluras bags. He was supposed to help Allura pick out cute new clothes but his thoughts were circling around a certain raven haired boy. He hadn’t paid any attention to him when he entered the room but when he shoved over his little note he really had to take a double take. Now Lance wasn’t into guys but he had to admit that this dude was hot. Like genuinely, mesmerizingly and unfairly hot. The porcelain skin really stood out in contrast to his dark, messy hair and his bone structure gave him these slightly androgynous, striking features. Lance only got a small glimpse but he could swear the guy has a lip ring on the other side of his lips. His profile had really burned itself into Lances brain.

They were on their way out when they walked past hot topic and Lance spotted a familiar shirt.

“Hey the guy that sits next to me in physics has that shirt”

“oh yeah?” Allura wasn’t really paying attention.

“Yeah, he came in like halfway through the lecture looking like shit and sat down next to me.”

“Iverson seriously let him join 30 minutes in?”

“uh…yeah?”

“Dude Iverson is super strict, guy got lucky he didn’t get kicked out of the class”

That got Lance thinking. Iverson was really strict, surely there was a reason why he turned the other cheek when that guy stepped through the door. He also knew his name…

“Hey Romelle just texted me that she got off work early, so I’ll go pick her up. Do you need a ride home or...?”

“nah that’s fine, I’ll just catch the train home.”

“Perfect! I’ll see you tomorrow then!” Allura cheered.

“Yea, tell Romelle ‘Hi’ from me, kay?”

Allura gave Lance a quick side hug after he finished putting all her bags in her boot and he waved her off.

The train ride home wasn’t as nice as a ride in Alluras car would have been, but Lance knows when he’s not wanted and Allura was clearly looking forward to spending alone time with Romelle after not seeing her for a few weeks. 

____________

Keith and Pidge were laying on the couch, one big tangled mess, watching alien documentaries.

“do you have any more aspirin?” Pidge asked pathetically.

“you had like three already you little Gremlin, they’re not gonna cure your hangover, just help with it” Keith grumbled back.

“you’re allowed to have like 6 a day”, they pouted.

“they’re in the cupboard above the sink”, Keith gave in.

And with that, Pidge untangled from their friend and trudged into the bathroom.

“dude it smells like vomit in here!”

“I wonder why”, Keith retorted with dry sarcasm.

“gross”, Pidge sighed and opened the mirror cupboard, taking out to aspirins and gulping them down dry.

“do you have classes tomorrow?” the short haired brunette asked.

Keith hummed in response and lifted the blanket to let her crawl back on the couch.

“Physics in the morning” he groaned.

After that they stopped talking, only halfway paying attention to the documentary, being more asleep than awake.

______________

Keith woke up an hour before his alarm would go off. His neck was stiff from sleeping on the couch all night and Pidge was still fast asleep. Keith had no idea if she had classes today and if so if she managed to set an alarm on her phone. However, it was also the ass-crack of dawn, so he didn’t dare wake her up.  
His hangover was gone but now he was left feeling kind of numb. He didn’t like feeling numb, it was a warning that he might go into an ‘asleep phase’ as he’d like to explain it. Times when he was completely on autopilot, feeling nothing, remembering nothing.  
To get rid of that feeling he decided to go for a run. He had an hour to spare so he might as well use it.

He was running laps on the running track until his lungs started burning and his legs felt like they’d give out any minute and then he ran some more. Every breath sent a sharp pain through his chest, making the numb feeling less prominent. His strategy was jogging a lap, then sprinting one.  
Looking at his watch he decided to sprint one more lap and then be done for today. His legs however didn’t want to cooperate and gave out, he tripped and landed on his face, skidding forward a few inches. He could feel the skin on his face tear open, the sand from the running track burning on the exposed flesh.  
He turned around to lay on his back, breathing heavily. The sun was brutally shining directly into his eyes, blinding him, making him close them to block it out. He saw red from the light coming through his eyelids. He felt alive for a few seconds there. His ears were ringing, he felt blood trickling down from the scratch on his cheek and tasted iron from where his lip split. No breath of air gave him enough oxygen but he desperately tried to breath in anyway. Every muscle in his body ached and his blood was pumping like crazy.

A few guys that were also doing some laps pre-classes hurried over to help him. They’re voices seemed muffled and didn’t quite reach Keith. They tried to make him sit up and, from the looks of it, kept asking him questions, he just couldn’t make them out, let alone answer. Then his legs started feeling numb again, he opened his eyes, everything was blurry and spinning. He blinked a few times and felt a few tears being squeezed out by it. His ears stopped ringing eventually and he tried to make out was these guys were saying to him.

Suddenly his stomach turned and he felt like throwing up, so he pushed them away, jumped to his feet, immediately putting his arms out to his sides to find his balance again, and as soon as he grounded himself jolted for the bathroom and threw up what essentially was just water since he hasn’t eaten since yesterday morning.  
He flushed and looked at himself in the mirror. He really looked horrible. His entire right cheek was scratched open, dirty and bleeding, a bruise already forming on his cheekbone and his lip was split and swollen. He looked down on his hands, both scratched and full of the red sand from the running track. He washed them and then took off his shirt, hold it under the water and started dabbing it on the wounds on his face.  
He still looked horrible. He went into one of the showers, trying to not get any hot water on his wounds, got dressed and stepped out. Outside he saw the guys that tried to help him talking to an older man who Keith guessed was the authority person here. When one of the younger guys spotted Keith he pointed a finger at him, and everyone’s head turned his direction. Keith felt awkward under their gaze, so he mumbled a quick “sorry” and started to leave but the older man came after him and fell into step beside him.

“Son are you okay?” he asked concerned

“what? Yea, fine, don’t worry about it” Keith responded, he didn’t want to have this conversation, he just wanted to get to class on time.

The man put a hand to his chest, making him stop and face him. He grabbed Keith chin and tilted his face left and right to inspect his wounds.

“You should go to the hospital, kid”

“I’m fine”, Keith retorted and slapped the man’s hand away, he didn’t like being touched by strangers like this, “can I please go now? I have classes.”

The men grunted but didn’t attempt to stop Keith when he turned and walked away again.

Keith popped up his hood so less people would notice the consequences of his fall and surprisingly made it to class on time.

He sat down at his desk and took out his notebook and pen.  
Shortly after, the tan boy who sat next to him walked into the room, dropped his bag and sat down.

“hey”, he greeted Keith while rummaging in his backpack for his notes.

“hey”, Keith mimicked.

“so, I was wondering..”, the brunette started, after putting his stuff on the table but promptly forgot the rest of his sentence when he turned to face Keith and saw his face. “Holy shit dude what happened to you?!”, he whisper-screamed.

“Nothing”, Keith mumbled. Again, this was a conversation he didn’t want to hold. Nonetheless he faced his neighbour and for the first time took a good look at him.

Just like he first thought, he really was pretty. Tan skin, dark brown locks that looked like he woke up like that but probably took a lot of styling to look like that, faint freckles around his nose and the bluest eyes Keith has ever seen.  
‘Holy fuck’ he thought. The only thing not breathtakingly beautiful about this guy was the concerned expression he was currently giving Keith.

“That looks really painful dude, did you take care of it? It looks like it’s still bleeding.” He looked at Keith from all angles, “jesus when did that happen?”

Keith looked at his non-existent watch, “like 6 minutes ago?”

“ok no. no no no no no no. We’re going to the nurse, right now.” The pretty guy said and stood up, grabbing Keiths wrist.

Keith was pulled up to stand but refused to move, making the guy stop in his tracks as well, “Iverson is gonna kill us if we leave. Call me old fashioned but I enjoy being alive”

And as if on command, Iverson entered the room. Everyone scrambled to their seat. Keith also plopped back down and pulled the brunette back in the row and on his chair again by his wrist.

They spend the rest of the lecture not talking but Keith caught the guy stealing glances at his face.

Iverson didn’t notice, he rarely paid attention to his students when he was caught up in his monologue of a lecture.

When the Professor faced the blackboard his neighbour tore off the corner of his paper, scribbled a little message on it and shoved it on Keiths side of the desk. The writing was so small he had to squint to make out the letters.

‘were you in a fight?’

‘that would be a more interesting story... I tripped this morning while running laps’

‘if that leaves a scar you’ll look exactly like Zuko from avatar’

That got a small laugh out of Keith and he scribbled a small Zuko with his hair underneath it and wrote ‘HOT you mean?’ before slipping it back.

“Zuko with a mullet is the last thing I expected to see today”, he whispered so that only Keith could hear it, “and yet…”

Another snicker from Keith.

“can you show me where the nurse office is after class?” Keith asked the boy as quietly as possible.

He got a nod in response and the rest of the lecture was spend in silence.

When the professor dismissed them, everyone packed their stuff and the two of them were about to scramble as well when Iverson spoke up: “Keith Kogane?”

Keith winced a little and faced him, “yeah?”

“are you going to tell me how you got those injuries or will I find out through another complaint?”

“I just fell, sir, it was my fault” Keith started, “I didn’t get in a fight if that’s what you’re thinking”, he added quietly, looking at the ground.

“I’ll take your word for it, Kogane” Iverson said, “don’t make me regret it”

Keith nodded, grabbed the tan guys wrist and left the room quickly, dragging his desk neighbour along with him.

“how did you stay so calm? I started sweating and he wasn’t even addressing me” the brunette blurted when Keith let go of his wrist and they were out of their Professors earshot.

“guess I’m used to it” Keith answered but failed to elaborate.

“do you know him?”

“kind of, but not in a good sense”, Keith started, “I was in this same class last year but got kicked out of college. Luckily my brother could pull some strings and get me back in for this year. Only condition is that I’m on my ‘best behaviour’, so he keeps a close eye on me”

“but he let you off the hook yesterday when you came in late?”

“Honestly, I have no idea why. My best guess is that the first half of that lecture was probably just introduction and basic stuff he assumes I still remember from last year.”

“do you?”

“not at all”

They arrived at the Nurse office and Keith thanked the guy for walking him here. Then they parted ways.

____________

“No I mean like his whole right side of his face! He could play the Phantom of the Opera without any SFX makeup.” Lance ranted while Hunk pushed the cafeteria food around on his plate.

“that must have hurt, and he still showed up to class?”

“yeah, he has to stay out of trouble because he’s on Iversons watch list”

“already? It’s been 1 day, how could he already catch bad attention?”

Lance stayed quiet for a second, not knowing if it’s his place to tell Hunk about Keiths expulsion.

“they have history I guess”, was what he settled on. Vague, but also not a lie.

Hunk hummed in response and started talking about Shays art project they pulled an all nighter for last night.

_____________

“Jesus Keith, you can’t keep pulling stunts like this!”

“I didn’t do it on purpose, Shiro! I just…tripped”

Shiro got called into the nurse office because Keiths injuries worried the older women working there. Keith didn’t like having his brother worry about him like this, especially when it meant he would be late to his next lecturing.

“Promise me to call me next time?” his brother asked

“sorry Shiro” Keith mumbled, avoiding his gaze

His wounds were cleaned and taken care of by the nurse, his hands were bandaged and he got an ice pack for his lip as if that would help. Keith hopped off the table, grabbed his bag and left to go home and take some painkillers. 

_______

Last physics class for the week and Lance was gonna call his lawyer. Surely it’s not legal to even look hot with half your face bruised and scratched. Now that the wounds were cleaned and had the night to heal over a little already they looked a little less bad and less like they’ll scar. Lucky Keith. 

“Hey Mullet”, he greeted

“Mullet?” Keith raised a brow at him but had a soft smile plastered on his face. “I’m wearing a crop top, fingerless gloves, eyeliner and high heeled platform boots and you decide to comment on my hair?”

“Well, the outfit i can respect, it works, the mullet however is a crime” 

“you gonna lock me up over it?” Keiths voice lowered a little and there was a spark in his eyes. Was he flirting?

“I might” Lance gulped but tried to play it off as nonchalant

“Kinky” Keith smiled self satisfied and turned forwards, ready for the lecture to begin. Lance also sat down and got his stuff out.

“I like your face better now that it’s not bleeding anymore” Lance tried to re-evoke the conversation.

“so you admit you like my face?” Keith didn’t look at him but smiled against the pencil he was holding up to his lips.

“I don’t know, my view of it is obstructed by an atrocious hairstyle”

“your hairs not that bad”

“hey!”

Keith couldn’t hide his grin anymore and moved his gaze towards Lance again. He was wearing a fake pout and acted offended but couldn’t help the smile tucking at his lips either.

Lance whined to himself at that, he had just gotten the conversation with Keith started and hadn’t asked the question that was burning on his tongue since yesterday yet. Because he refused to wait until after the lecture and wanted to use the momentum of their rudely interrupted convo from before he ripped off a little piece of paper from his notebook and quickly scribbled on it, added little boxes with ‘yes’ and ‘no’ underneath the question to sell the cheesy look a little more and shoved it over. Keith seemed surprised upon reading it.


	2. Happy pill

‘Wanna come to my friends party this friday?

[ ] yes [ ] no ‘

Keith was surprised about the invitation but he wasn’t gonna turn down a party. He leaned over so the tan guy, who also leaned in a bit, getting the hint, could hear him whisper.

“can I bring a friend?”

“sure dude” his neighbour nodded.

Keith took out his pencil and put a little x in the ‘yes’ box and shoved the paper back. After the lecture he asked for a few more details regarding the party, then got out his phone to text Pidge.

Keith KoGayne:  
Wanna come to a party with me on Friday?

Pidgeon:  
first of all I have work saturday

second of all: absolutely, what kind of party?

Keith KoGayne:  
what? thats child labor

but sicc! the guy that sits next to me in Physics invited me to his friends bday

Pidgeon:  
sure you’re allowed to bring a friend?

Keith KoGayne:  
yea I asked him and he said its chill. It’s at the Altea so ye, big ass party apparently

Pidgeon:  
cool, i’ll swing by at yours around 8 then?

Keith KoGayne:  
bring the rest of my vodka you kleptomaniac gremlin

__________

At exactly 8pm on Friday Pidge let themself into Keiths apartment. They lived in the one above his so they basically just walked in and out of each others homes as they pleased. 

“knock knock bitch” they announced their arrival

“Camp Rock is on the table” Keith answered from the bathroom.

They had this tradition of playing a drinking game with it ever since Pidges brother Matt told them about it when he found out Keith actually really liked the movie. It proved itself to be the perfect method of getting them drunk enough for a party but not too drunk to not be able to leave for said party. 

Once they got a light buzz they prepared themself a drink for the way and left Keiths apartment. Luckily Altea was only a few streets from where they lived so they didn’t have to waste any money on getting an uber there.

“can’t stay too long tonight, promised mum I’d swing by tomorrow” Pidge admitted

Keith hummed at that and took a swig. “that’s alright”

“don’t get too wasted without me watching your ass”

“why i would never” he smirked and got a slap on the arm from Pidge

__________

Lance has been at Altea for a while now. He had promised Allura to help out before the guests came just to make sure everything went smoothly. By now most everyone had arrived. Lance looked around the room and was happy to spot Keith, who was talking to some big muscular guy Lance didn’t know and they were standing extremely close, Keith was touching the guys chest, slowly walking upwards with his fingers while the muscular man had his hand on Keiths hip. Lance was less happy when he saw Keith take a small pill from the guys hand and chug it with the rest of his drink. He had to ask Allura who that guy was later, but first he had to make sure Keith is okay.

“Keith! Buddy! My man!” he walked up to him waving and Keith retracted from the guy to face Lance.

“sup” Keith greeted back, then slung an arm around a smaller brunette who had stood next to him awkwardly checking their phone while Keith was busy seducing the rando, “this is my friend Pidge”

“you the guy Keith sits next to in Physics?” they asked after giving a little nod

“yea, name’s Lance” the cuban answered, “how do you know each other?”

“we’re nintendo friends. Our brothers were good friends so naturally with us being the younger siblings we got introduced and forced to become best friends too. We live next to each other now.” Pidge explained

“gotcha” Lance nodded, then turned to Keith, “you good?”

“yea, why?” Keith asked obviously confused.

“what did you just take?”

“oh” all worry and confusion was washed off Keiths face, he then shrugged, turned around to look at the guy he was talking to before who was now at the bar, “ecstasy maybe?”

At that Pidge swatted his arm, “how did ýou get drugs already?”

Keith smiled at them sheepishly and pat their head “should I get some for you too?”

Lance was flabbergasted at the interaction. For one, Pidge didn’t seem like the type of person you’d be allowed to just pet, and two, she didn’t seem to care at all about Keith just taking what may or even worse may not have been ecstasy.

Pidge slapped Keiths hand away and gave him a glare which Keith returned with a bright grin.

“I better go” Lances awkward voice made them interrupt their stare off.

Pidge saluted with two fingers as a goodbye. Keith however took a step towards the tan boy.

“see ya later, Lance” he said with a smirk and then winked at him before turning back to Pidge and easily falling back into conversation with them.

Lance left and began his search for Allura to hopefully find out which of her friends was drugging the party guests.

________

Once the lanky boy was gone Keith leaned towards Pidge and got close to their ear so they would understand him over the loud music.

“I actually had no idea his name was Lance until now”

“you’re a walking disaster” Pidge sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Keith gave her another smile and then made a beeline to the bar. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around only to be faced with the same guy from earlier. The guy leaned in a bit to speak directly into Keiths ear. He also put his hand on Keiths hip again.

“so, payment?”

Keith smirked, grabbed the guys hand and tugged him along towards the bathrooms. He was too drunk to care and to be fair, he did flirt with the guy and turn him on to get drugs out of him. He only had himself to blame but was also too drunk to care. Too used to these situation to care. He’d happily just suck him off and then go back inside.

He tugged the guy into a stall with him and as soon as the door was closed he felt hands roam all over his body and a mouth on his neck. Keith didn’t hesitate to undo the guys buckle and sink to his knees, then free the guys dick. He was about to start when they heard the door open. Keith stopped and hold perfectly still as to not make any noise. The guy he was with however didn’t seem to care whether they’d get caught apparently as he grabbed Keiths head with both hands and forced his face forward, successfully deepthroating his dick. Keith choked and teared up, placing his hands on the guys thighs in an attempt to push him off so he could grasp for air.  
He still tried to keep as quiet as he could while his face was getting fucked and eventually he heard the guy leave and the door to the bathrooms shut again. Taking the opportunity he bit down hard enough that the guy released him and pulled his dick out of his mouth. Keith stood up immediately, tilted his head back so he could look the guy in the face.

“what the fuck man” he hissed, “wh-”

He couldn’t finish his sentence as the guy wrapped his hand around Keiths neck and pushed him against the stall wall. Keiths hands flew up to the grasp on his neck, trying to tear it off so he could breathe again.

“listen up faggot” the man spat, then gave another shove with his hand and tightening his grasp making Keith let out a grunt. Keith was beginning to get a little dizzy. In a brilliant moment of forced soberness he forcefully lifted his knee, successfully landing it in between the man’s legs, making him step back in pain and remove his hand. Keith frantically ran out the stall and left the bathroom. 

Now, if Keith was smart he’d grab Pidge and leave the party. But Keith was currently starting to feel the effects of the pill he took so trying to blend in with the dancing crowd sounded much more appealing. He wasn’t gonna let one asshole ruin his evening. 

The flashing lights dancing around the room began to appear way brighter and despite the smoke that was occasionally released from the smoke machines everything looked a little more sharp and defined. He also noticed the music changing for the better. He really felt like dancing now, so he did. Alcohol usually made Keith more slutty but mixed with the confidence the drugs gave him he felt on top of the world. He rolled his hips and was fine with anyone snaking their arms around him from behind to put their hands on his thighs and move with him. He’d rub his body against that person and reach his hand over and behind his head to tangle it in their hair. He was starting to feel hot and knew that a sheen of sweat had formed on his skin.  
Though he could still make it out thru his eyelids, Keith closed his eyes as he bright colours and the stroboscope became too much too handle. He felt the music deep in his bones and just let his body move to the beat. Blood was pumping fast, he could feel his heart beat faster than normal and he couldn’t help but smile. He felt so full of energy. 

He then felt a hand grab his and tug him away. He didn’t protest and trudged along. Once they were a few feet away from the mass of people Keith felt a light slap on the side of his face which made him open his eyes and really take a good look at whoever decided to interrupt his dancing.

“Lance!” he realized, all madness that might’ve formed gone.

“fuck man, are you okay? Your pupils are huge!”

“you should see my dick” Keith snickered

“what?!”

Keith laughed, then took a step towards Lance, placing both hands on either side of the cubans face, squinting at him “I might be a little high”, he removed one hand to hold it between them with his thumb and forefinger almost touching, “and a little drunk”

Lance gave a worried look, then checked the watch on his wrist, “Pidge left about an hour ago, how are you gonna get home?”

“she left already? But we just came here” Keith whined. How could Pidge just leave him alone like this?

“Keith what time do you think it is?”

Keith squinted his eyes. He thought of everything that happened tonight in an attempt to determine how much time might have passed between the moment Lance met Pidge and now. He let his eyes wander around the room as he re-lived his steps and finally let them land on the glass in Lances hand.

“what are you drinking?” he asked as he grabbed the straw and took a sip of it.

“wha- Vodka with OJ”

Keith made a scrunched up face. “too sweet, too lame.”

“hey, this has like 40% Vodka in it” Lance pouted

“yeah” Keith said, then gave a cocky smile, “but do you know what the other half is?”

“shut up” Lance murmured

“Orange juice” Keith whispered into Lances ear, then leaned back and laughed.

“and to think I was worried about you” Lance said, fake offended and started to turn away so he could dramatically walk off.

Keith, who was still kinshifting in the flesh through 17 alternate dimension in the space and time continuum thanks to everything he did in the past few hours, was suddenly worried he really upset this pretty boy, so he grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

Lance smiled at him at that, since he didn’t actually plan on leaving his high off his ass desk neighbour alone anyway. Keith blinked at Lance and oh wow he had a really nice smile, how hadn’t he noticed before? Maybe it was the light, or the buzz he felt but he really looked like an angel in that moment and Keith couldn’t help himself, so he hugged him.

“oh- alright there buddy, maybe it’s time to bring you home?” Lance laughed and patted his back with one hand, trying to not spill his drink with the other, as he somewhat returned the embrace.

Keith felt really warm all over and the suggestion of going home sounded strangely appealing so he pulled back and nodded eagerly.

Lance downed the last bit of his drink and waved for Keith to come along as he led them out of Altea.

Outside Keith needed a second to adjust to the cold wind hitting his skin and the dullness of the music that was so clear before.

Lance was already a few steps ahead and whistled to get Keith back to reality.

It did the trick, but it also made Keiths eyes widen and bring his finger up to his lips in a shushing motion.

“you’re not allowed to do that at night!” he looked genuinely terrified.

Lance was confused, “whistle?”

“ssssh” Keith ran up to him and slapped his hand over Lances mouth, “it’ll attract ghosts”

Lance licked Keiths hand in an attempt to make him remove his hand and free his mouth, but Keith didn’t flinch, just looked around, then smiled at Lance and eventually took his hand off the boys mouth.

“promise to not do it again?” Keith looked up at Lance with really big innocent eyes. He looked almost childlike.

“sure” Lance sighed, “where do you live?”

“you know where Haggar Apartments is?”

“tall grey building? has a few broken windows on the bottom floor?”

“that’s the bitch” Keith nodded

“yea, thats not too far”

“perfect” Keith smiled and took Lance hand in his.

Lance just blamed it on Keiths current state and started walking, tugging the raven haired boy along. He’d text Hunk later about his whereabouts so he wouldn’t be worried that he couldn’t find him.


	3. The fault in our glow-in-the-dark stars

“are you sure this is yours? the door won’t budge” Lance had been fiddling with the key for what Keith told him is his apartment for about two minutes now.

“I told you, you have to pull it as you unlock it” Keith was hanging on his shoulder, trying to keep his balance.

Lance tried again but just couldn’t get the key to twist.

“Keeeeith” he whined.

“Here, let me” he placed on hand on the doorknob, pulling the door towards him with more force than Lance thought it could handle without flying out of place, then smoothly turning the key and letting the door swing open.

He proceeded to tumble inside and plopping down on his couch, face first and kicking off his boots. Lance followed him inside and looked around. There were a few beer cans as well as two shot glasses on the coffee table, the TV had the DVD logo bump around the edges, never hitting the corner perfectly, and there were blankets and pillows all over the couch and floor. The walls had posters of bands Lance hadn’t heard off and what he assumed were either video games or TV shows on them. The blinds for the windows were bend and let a lot of light through, essentially making them useless. 

“‘m thirsty” Keith mumbled into the pillow his face was smushed into.

Lance swiftly moved towards the kitchen, opened a few cupboards before he found the one that had glasses in it, filled it with tap water and walked back to the shit faced raven haired boy that was usually more composed than this, “here you go buddy”

Keith rolled on his back and held out his hand, waiting for Lance to hand him the glass. 

“you need to sit up or you’ll spill it all over you”

Lance got a groan in response but Keith did sit up, then pulled a hair tie of his wrist and tied his hair back into a ponytail so it was out of his face. ‘It suits him’, Lance thought and finally handed him his water.

“I owe you my life” Keith whispered before downing the whole thing in record time, leaned towards the coffee table to set the glass down and fell back down on his back with his eyes already closed.

“You should go to bed, it’s not good to sleep on the couch”

This got Keith to open on eye and look up at Lance, a smirk tugging at his lips, “you coming with me?”

“you’re high off your ass”

“so you would if I was sober?”

Lance didn’t answer, knowing Keith would just spin it into another opportunity to tease him. Instead he picked up the glasses on the table and bringing them to the kitchen.

When he turned around again he saw Keith leaning on the kitchen island, his face in one hand, watching him. It made him jump slightly. How did Keith manage to not make any noise as he walked over here? Was he an actual cat?

“Please?” Keith batted his eyelashes and pouted a bit.

“what?” 

“Please come to bed with me? I don’t want to sleep alone”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Keith”

That made Keiths face fall and he let out a small whine, clearly unhappy with Lances rationality. It broke Lances heart a bit. This beautiful boy should never look disappointed.

“I’m not trying to get in your pants if that’s what you’re worried about… also my bed is really spacious” he tried again

“Keith” Lance was beginning to crumble and Keith could tell.

“Come on” Keith dragged out every syllable and smiled softly, realizing he could get Lance to give in.

Lance was shifting from one foot to another. This wasn’t a god idea.

“...fine” he finally gave in, which made Keith light up greatly.

“alright, come on then” he rounded a corner and opened the door on his right, “this is the room where absolutely no magic happens, ever”

“I have my doubts about that” Lance joked.

“is it because I’m a whore?”

“what? n-no that's not-”

Keith laughed at how flustered Lance got by his simple statement.

“It’s alright, you can admit it”, he smiled and then stripped off his shirt, “do you want to borrow a shirt or do you just sleep in your underwear?”

Lance hadn’t thought about that yet since he literally just gave in to stay over a minute ago, “uh- I’ll just stay in my shirt”

Keith nodded at that and proceeded to take off his pants as well before slipping into bed.

Lance followed suit and laid down beside Keith, who was facing him. He decided to just looked at the ceiling.

“are those glow-in-the-dark stars?”

Keith averted his eyes from Lances face and let his gaze wander above him, “yeah, I like space”

That made Lance smile softly. Keith usually seemed kind of unreachable to Lance, too cool to be impressed by a small Cuban boy, but here he was, still intoxicated, admitting he put up little stars on his ceiling because he likes space. It made him so human and, Lance had to admit, it was kind of cute.

“I’m sorry for taking those drugs”

“what do you mean?” Why would Keith be sorry?

“you seemed really worried, I don’t want you to worry about me”

Lance turned on his side so he could also face Keith.

“well, you’re still alive”

“surprisingly!” Keith popped up on his elbow, “I almost choked to death today”

Lance widened eyes must have been enough of an indicator for Keith to elaborate.

“The guy that gave me that pill wanted me to suck him off in return so we went to the bathroom. Some dude walked in and I didn’t feel like getting caught and potentially getting kicked out today so I, like, paused, but he didn’t and I just wasn’t prepared to get face fucked like this today”

“what the fuck dude”

“I’m sorry, too much information huh” Keith laughed a little trying to ease the tension he just created.

“No, like, what the fuck was that guy thinking?”

Keith gave a light shrug, this wasn’t a big deal to him, it was over and he didn’t actually die so who cares?

“I’m gonna ask Allura who that was, maybe we can report him”

“what? no, it’s fine, really” Keith really didn’t want Lance to make a big thing out of this, “let’s drop this, it’s not that interesting, don’t waste your time being upset over it”

“Keith…”

Silence.

“thank you for staying over”, Keith laid down fully again, on hand on his pillow between Lances and his face.

“did you really just trip on Tuesday?” Lance mind was going a mile a minute now, what if Keith gets abused by people like this regularly?

A sigh. “yes I did, pinky promise, you don’t need to worry about me. I do use my body a lot to get things but it very rarely ends in bad situations like today”

Lance believed him, whether it was because drunk people are said to speak the truth or because Keith gave him the most sincere look he’s ever seen, he had no doubt Keith was being honest with him in this exact moment.

“okay” he whispered

“okay” Keith whispered back

“maybe okay could be our always” Lance joked, making Keith laugh again and all the tension from before melt away.

After that they fell into a comfortable silence and eventually sleep took over Lance.

_______

The blinds in Keiths bedroom were just as fucked as the one’s in the living room so as soon as the sun was coming out from behind the other buildings it shined into Keiths room, directly onto Lances face, making him see red through his eyelids. He tried to fight it and just fall back asleep but eventually had to accept defeat. He wasn’t tough enough to fight the sun.

He opened his eyes and didn’t recognize his surroundings at first. He felt an arm draped over his stomach and looked to his left where Keith was still fast asleep. He looked incredibly peaceful. Lance peeled himself from the situation, picked up his pants from beside the bed and rummaged through them for his phone to check it.

5 missed calls from Hunk.  
8 Messages: Hunk

Fuck.

0:21>‘Shay is coming home with us later’  
0:21>‘just thought I’d give you a heads up so you don’t fill up our uber’  
2:47>’we’ll probably leave at 3, meet us outside :)’  
3:10>’you coming?’  
3:20>’hey, we left, are you okay?’  
3:30>’please pick up’  
3:31>’Lance are you okay?’  
10:27>’WHERE ARE YOU?’

“fuck” Lance said loud enough to wake up Keith. He quickly put on his pants, already calling Hunk as he balanced his phone between his shoulder and his head so he could use both hands to dress himself.

“good morning?” Keith tried, voice a little raspy.

“sorry Keith, gotta go, see you in class?” Lance didn’t even look at Keith who now sat up, watching the Cuban hurry out of his apartment. Just as the door closed, whoever he called must’ve picked up as Lance frantically started to apologize and saying he’s on his way home.

Keith didn’t remember most of the evening so his first instinct was to text Pidge to come over and help him piece it back together.

When his friend walked through the door he was pacing through the living room.

“whats up?” Pidge asked.

“I messed up Pidge”

That got him a raised eyebrow, indicating him to continue.

“I woke up next to Lance today”

“didn’t think he’s your type but get it tiger” Pidge shrugged.

“I think he has a girlfriend”

“Keith..”

“I didn’t know! I don’t even remember going home with him!” Keith explained, panic clear in his voice.

“are you sure you fucked?”

“seemed like it, I don’t remember” he was still pacing.

“god dammit Keith” Pidge sighed 

“I know” he was rubbing his hands over his face and massaging his temples, feeling a headache form.

“well” the smaller one started, now speaking more softly, “nothing you can do about it now”

Keith sighed in defeat. Pidge was right. Until he could get a chance to talk to Lance on Monday and ask him what happened and if everything’s fine with his girlfriend he’d just have to sit around with spicy armpits.

“How was your mum?” Keith asked as he sat down on his couch. He needed distraction right now.

“better than you, that’s for sure” Pidge started, then told Keith about her plant-filled morning.

_______

Lance stood in front of his and Hunks apartment door. Hunk was sure to open a can of whoop ass on him as soon as he entered and he had to mentally prepare himself.

He finally mustered up enough courage to turn the key and enter. He was greeted with both Hunk and Shay sitting on the couch, staring at him. He felt like a 13 years old coming home after his curfew only to be greeted by his disappointed parents, so he decided to handle this situation exactly like that.

“sorry” he started.

Hunk got up, walked over to him, stern look on his face. He had a few inches on Lance so he looked down on him for a second before he sniffled and gave Lance a bone crushing hug.

“thank god you’re okay”

Shay now also walked over and joined the hug.

“we were so worried”

“sorry mum and dad” Lance joked, which earned him a slap to the back of his head from Shay. He laughed and once they broke the hug he sat down with them in the living room and explained what happened and that, despite having every intention to text Hunk, he simply forgot.

They seemed understanding for the most part, at the end of the day they weren’t his parents and couldn’t ground him anyway. 

Suddenly Shay’s smile fell and he looked at Lance head on.

“So you just left Keith alone this morning without an explanation?”

The coin didn’t drop for Lance so he just blinked at her.

Hunk understood what Shay was implying and cleared things up for Lance: “if he was as drunk as you said he probably doesn’t remember much”

Still nothing.

“He probably thinks you boned and you just left in a panic” Shay deadpanned.

Oh…

Fuck.


	4. so they meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread this so I'm sorry for any mistakes, both grammar- and plot-wise

Keith was used to waking up alone in a stranger’s bed and just being expected to leave. He was used to one night stands or quick flings in the school bathroom. So being on this side of the whole thing felt weird and anxiety was eating him alive. He knew that there was no way to fix this until Monday but he’s been worrying the whole weekend. Why he cared so much was beyond him. He didn’t even know the guys name before Friday, but he felt like they got along alright, conversation with him was easy and he honestly could use more friends than just Pidge. Sure there was Matt who he possibly could call his friend and not get weird looks for it but they weren’t the kind of friends that could hang out together, one on one. He was Shiros best friend so they were just friends by convenience. Obviously he and Shiros boyfriend Adam got along well, but it felt more like a parent-son friendship since he basically helped Shiro raise him since he was 8.  
So yeah, more real friends that are actually his age would be cool, but he always struggled with that since a lot of people would just hang out with him to get something out of him. Granted, he was treating a lot of people the same…  
He probably should work on that, huh?

His thoughts kept circling around the issue, keeping him up long enough, that once his alarm went off, he went straight to snooze it, refusing to get up already. Fifteen minutes later he still didn’t feel like leaving the comfort of his bed, so again, he hit snooze.  
Another 15 minutes later he realized he’d be late for his train. No time for a shower then. He could absolutely not miss his lectures so he half-heartedly tied his hair back and just threw on the first pieces of clothing he could grab and stormed out of his apartment to the train station.

He missed the 7:15 one so he’d have to wait for the next one at 7:30 and pray he’ll make it to class on time.

Finally entering the school, way later than he had planned since he wanted to show up early to hopefully catch Lance before the lecture, he saw Iverson talk to another teacher. At least he wasn’t late yet. He went straight to class, closely followed by his professor who had noticed him in his peripheral and quickly cut off his conversation so he could start his class on time.

Sitting down next to the Cuban Keith had no chance to start a conversation before Iverson announced that they would be taking a self-testing quiz, just to see for themselves how much of the past lectures they actually understood or remembered. He wasn’t gonna grade it but he still demanded absolute silence and no cheating attempts.

Great, that meant Keith couldn’t slip over a note asking to talk after class either.

He did better on the test than he thought he would, sure he had to guess some answers but most of this stuff he heard of before so he managed.

After class he tried to ask Lance if they could talk but the slightly taller boy cut him off, saying he really had to go and didn’t have any time right now. So he was avoiding Keith...great.

Defeated he left the building with the intention of picking up Pidge from her class and catching the next train home with her. As he trudged along the hallways he spotted a familiar head of brown hair, talking to a really pretty girl with who sported two short braids on either side of her head and was currently cleaning her glasses with the hem of her shirt. She put the glasses back on, lifted a hand and flicked Lances forehead which apparently made him shut up, she then nodded and gave a small smile before walking off with the rest of her friends. Keith saw Lances shoulders fall down like a huge weight has been lifted off them. 

“everything alright between you two?” Keith had walked up to Lance who was a little startled by the voice suddenly coming from behind him.

“Veronica and me? Yeah of course, just made sure she’ll wait after class so I could catch a ride later” Lance smiled.

“do you have class right now?”

Lance nodded “I’m on my way there. Are you fine with walking and talking? I can’t be late”

Keith nodded eagerly and Lance and started walking, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Keith was tagging along.

“so…” Keith started, absolutely no idea how to have this conversation, “I was really drunk”

Lance hummed at that.

“I don’t remember going home with you”

“I can imagine”

“Lance, did we…”

“Keith we didn’t bang if you’re worried about that”

“oh thank god” Keith gave an exaggerated relieved sigh, a hand flying up to his forehead.

Lance laughed and patted him on the shoulder, “it’s all good dude, we just had a sleep over because you went all soft on me, not wanting to be alone”

Keith felt his face turn red and turned it away for a second, fidgeting with the straps of his backpack. “Was your girlfriend very mad you didn’t come home?”

“girlfriend?”

“uh, Veronica?”

Lance made a face and visibly cringed, “Veronica is my sister dude”

“oh...then who did you call so frantically?

Lance smirked at that “My roommate Hunk, I forgot to text him when we left so he was super worried. I got my scolding.”

Keith snickered as they came to a stop in front of Lances next class. Keith was happy the tension between them was cleared and he could stop worrying his ass off but he didn’t want the conversation to end just yet. 

“do you wanna meet up later today? Hunk needs me to pick up stuff for dinner and I hate running errands alone” Lances voice cut through his thoughts.

“sure” Keith nodded with a smile

Lance took out his phone, handing it to Keith to put his number in, which he quickly did.

“okay, I’ll text you later then” Lance said, pocketing his phone again.

“it’s a date” Keith answered, thinking nothing of the expression and leaving.

Lance was left a little flustered, how was Keith so flirty all the time but apparently mean nothing by it? He was so confident in his sexuality and the effect he had on people. Lance was jealous of his confidence.

_________

Lance shut the door to the apartment behind him and immediately called out to his roommate, “Hunk?”

“yeah?” the answer came from the other room but he could hear shuffling, indicating that Hunk was on his way to the living room so he could hear Lance better.

Now looking his friend in the face Lance felt awkward about the question he was about to ask. Surely he was blushing like crazy.

“How do you know you know if you like someone?”, ‘guys’ he wanted to ask but close enough.

Hunk grinned at him. “Aw buddy you got a crush?”

“No” Lance quickly retorted, “I was just wondering”

“I don’t know what to tell you dude, you kinda just know”

Lance was clearly unhappy with that vague answer but nodded anyway.

“where’s the shopping list?” he then asked and grabbed an empty backpack out of his room so he could carry the groceries later.

“it’s on the kitchen counter, don’t forget your key, I won’t be here when you come back”

“got it” Lance answered and was out of the door again, he quickly shot Keith a message:

Lance McClain:  
Omw to the grocery store now, want to meet me at the train station? -Lance”

He decided to sign it in case Keith forgot he gave Lance his number, he didn’t want to freak him out with an anonymous request to meet up.

A second later his phone pinged and he got a simple “yea, see you soon” in response. And with that Lance was on his merry way.

He arrived at the station only a few minutes before the train did, watching it roll in and keeping an eye out for a black mullet.

He had changed since uni and was now wearing a black hat, a checkered shirt and an overall he had rolled up to his knees, letting one strap that was supposed to hold it up hang around his waist, exposing just a little of his stomach. Lance was smitten by the fact that apparently Keith could pull of anything. Even though compared to other outfits Lance saw him wear this one was really tame but Keith just always wore whatever the fuck he wanted with full confidence. Lance could admire that.

“what’s cooking good looking?” Keith greeted, pocketing the headphones he had in seconds ago.

“you ready to go?” Lance beamed at him. He was really glad Keith agreed to come along, even though it’s just boring grocery shopping.

They fell into easy conversation on their short walk to the store. Lance told Keith more about his huge family and in return Keith talked about how he was basically raised by his brother Shiro and his boyfriend Adam.

“wanna hop in?” Lance asked as he pulled out a shopping cart. Keith didn’t hesitate climbing in and snatching the shopping list out of Lance’s hand.

“what the fuck are capers? Bitch I’ll kill you” he whispered as he skimmed the list, making Lance laugh. He maneuvered the cart inside and started loading the stuff Keith read out to him onto the boy. He was soon submerged in various types of food, some of which he didn’t knew existed. Whatever Lances roommate was cooking was wildly out of Keiths skillset.

“Lucky charms or cinnamon toast crunch?” Lance held up two boxes

“Stupid question, cinnamon toast crunch.” Keith managed to catch the cereal thrown his way and placed it next to him. He had been Lance’s eightball for insignificant decisions like this the whole time. Obviously Lance had troubles making decisions.

Once all the stuff was taken out of the cart so they could scan it at the self checkout and put in in bags, Keith hopped out of the cart.

“want help carrying them home?” Keith suggested, pointing at the bags.

“you got time?” Lance sounded hopeful. It was only fair to let Keith into his home as well after spending the night at his on Friday.

Keith nodded and grabbed some bags, ready to go.

Lance only lived a few streets from the store and his housing looked a lot nicer than Keiths shabby place. For starters, none of the windows are broken and nailed shut with planks and there was no graffiti on any of the walls. Ah the benefits of living in the nicer parts of town.

Lance opened the door and pushed it open with his foot, hands occupied with the bags. He beelined for the kitchen and set the bags down on the counter. Keith did the same, then glanced around the room, taking it in. He spotted pictures of who he guessed must be his family. He could recognize Veronica in most of them and now knowing that she is Lances twin he feels stupid for not seeing that at uni earlier today. The resemblance really was uncanny.

Lance had finished putting all the groceries away and walked over. 

“wanna play some video games?” 

“yeah, sure”

Lance had no idea what he just brought upon himself. You see, living with Pidge is like ‘git gud’ camp. They have been kicking Keiths ass in every video game to ever exist since day one, forcing Keith to spend hours practicing and trying his absolute best to defeat that gremlin. 

Lance started up Smash bros and Keith plopped down on the couch, determination burning him up. He was gonna kick Lances ass so good.

They started the round and it only took Keith a few seconds to throw Lance out of the arena. Lance didn’t react at first, thinking Keith was just lucky but when Keith managed to win against him in record time, he looked at him with clear shock. Keith gave him a wink and a cocky smirk. 

“bite me, Kogane” Lance huffed.

At that Keith nudged him with his foot trying to get him to stop pouting.

“you know”, Lance started, suddenly perked up, “you might be able to help me with something!” 

He got up and switched some stuff around and soon Keith could read “Bloodborne” on the screen.

“I’ve been struggling with this one boss for weeks,it’s not even particularly hard but I just...can’t do it?” he looked at Keith for the last part of that sentence.

“and you want me to try?”

“well Hunk is no help, he’s only good at animal crossing”

Then Lance started the game properly and made his way to the bossfight, explaining it’s weak-points to Keith as he had another go at him to show how he struggled.

“Alright, let me try”, Keith scooted closer, throwing his legs over Lances and taking the controller.

His tongue stuck out lightly as he concentrated on the game. Both boys were focused on the screen, Lance slapped Keiths knee when he got really close to dying and eventually Keith actually managed to land the last hit on the boss. His whole body had tensed up during the fight so once it was over, he first lowered his hands with the controller in it, then plopped down backwards on his back.

“no way dude, first try?” Lance was ecstatic, still staring at the screen.

Just then, they could hear a key turn in the lock and the front door open. Hunk stepped in with a loud “hello” so Lance would also have heard it if he was in his room and kicked off his shoes. The broad guy looked over to see Lance waving at him and then spotted a raven haired boy sit up and turn to face him and… wait.

“oh” Keith felt a little awkward.

“uh, hey” Hunk said

“could someone open a window? There's tension in the air for some reason” Lance was confused by the interaction that just happened and tried to break it up, “do you two know each other”

“I wouldn’t say that” Keith started, not knowing where to begin with the whole thing.

“Remember when I needed some supplies from the art closet last week?” Hunk helped.

“no way!” Lance was laughing, then slapping Keiths legs, which were still on his lap, again, “you’re the guy Hunk walked in on?”

“the very one” Keith sighed, slightly annoyed but also amused by the memory and plopped back down on the couch. 

“he helped me defeat that boss I was complaining about” Lance said with pride, pointing at the screen.

“nice” Hunk smiled genuinely, then walked into the kitchen.

Keith had his arms crossed over his face to hide the blush he was surely sporting, “do to me what I did to that boss”

Lance laughed and shoved Keiths legs off of him so he could stand up, “be right back” he said and walked into the kitchen as well.

Keith sat up and glanced towards the room Lance just slipped into. Really this wasn’t a big deal but he felt a knot in his stomach, slowly expanding over the rest of his body, he needs to go. He needs to run. Forget this just happened. He then texted Pidge, telling her about the awkward encounter he just had.He then stood up and made his way towards the kitchen as well. Before he could enter however, the door swung open and Lance stood face to face with him.

“hey, uh.. I better go” Keith started.

“already? Hunk just suggested you stay for dinner” Lance looked sad but Keith declined.

“sorry, maybe some other time?”

“alright”, he walked Keith to the door, “you’ll find your way back to the train station?”

“yea, don’t worry”

“okay, text me when you get home!”

“pinky promise”

And with that he left and as soon as he was out of the building and knew he was out of sight, he started running.


	5. have a little more confidence

Next Physics class Lance shows up to class early and sees Keith already sitting at his desk and flipping through his notes. He looked like a magpie with how much jewelry he managed to put on but it worked on Keith, he looked nice. Lance slipped into the seat next to the fashionable mullet-head and flashed him a smile.

“What’s cooking good looking?”

“hm?” Keith hadn’t even noticed the Cuban but smiled softly upon seeing him, “oh hey Lance”

“I like your…” he looked Keith up and down, trying to point out what exactly made Keiths outfit stand out, “outfit” good job team!

A chuckle. “Thanks Lance, it’s to distract people from how red my ear is from my new piercing” he reached up a hand to brush some hair behind his ear, now showing off his new industrial piercing. He was right, it was super red and eyecatching.

Lances eyes widened, “that’s so cool! did you just get it?”

“that’s why I’m early, got it this morning” Keith nodded.

The Cuban inspected the piercing for a little longer, deciding that it definitely was super cool but also looked super painful, then sat back in his chair.

“how do you always manage to pull off everything?”

“what do you mean?”

“i mean yeah sure this is just a piercing which is pretty normal, but like, generally, how can you just wear whatever and look good in it? I spent way too long trying to figure out what to wear today to end up with this” he pointed at the loose jeans and white shirt he was wearing.

“i don’t know, maybe you need to take more risks” he shrugged in response.

“maybe” 

“I wanted to go browse for a new piercing once this bad boy heals up and I can switch it out, wanna tag along?”

Lance nodded enthusiastically.

So that’s how after class they ended up in the mall.

Lance walked past some clothing racks, touching every single shirt on it but not really looking at them. 

“what’s something you always wanted to wear but never had the confidence to?”

“uh…” Lance had to think hard about that, he couldn’t think of anything in specific at first, it was more about the whole outfit. The individual pieces Keith wore today, apart from his crop top, weren’t unusual either, but all put together the outfit was just very...out there.  
Suddenly a memory hit Lance: “when I was younger my sisters and I played dress up sometimes, or rather, they played dress up on me” he scratched the back of his neck feeling a little awkward. Keith looked at him with a smile, encouraging him to continue, “they always put me in dresses and skirts and stuff, princess dresses we had from Halloween or just stuff they stole from mums closet.”

“and?”

“my brothers teased me about it so after a while I stopped playing along but I kinda missed it.”

“so..you wanna try on a skirt?” Keith didn’t look judgemental at all, instead he was kind of excited that Lance opened up to him and was open to the idea of stepping out of his comfort zone again.

Before he could change his mind about this again Lance took a deep breath and nodded, a faint blush on his cheeks.

“perfect” Keith grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the ‘women’ section. Keith wasted no time piling up a bunch of different style skirts on his arm, also selecting a few shirts, presumably for himself. Meanwhile Lance kind of just followed after him, nodding or shaking his head at some of the pieces Keith hold up to him.

The pair then headed to the changing rooms where Keith dumped his selection on the small stool, picking out the few shirts he picked for himself, then holding up a finger, signaling Lance to wait, then quickly putting his shirts on the armchair placed in front of the changing rooms and walking back to where they came from before finally coming back with a pair of white sneakers along with some socks with lace on the trim. 

He clapped his hands and looked at Lance, “alright, go”

Lance still felt a little awkward about this, especially because Keith apparently expected a little fashion show, but still stepped behind the curtain and pulled it close.

He looked through the pile of skirts and looked for a more flowy one to start. He pulled one out that actually had pants sewed into it so noone would be flashing when the wind blew. 

“fuck it” he said to himself, threw the skirt on and just stepped out before even looking at himself in the mirror. He had his eyes closed, ready to be told how ridiculous he looked.

Keith sat up in the armchair he shared with his selection of shirts and took a good look at Lance who now slowly opened his eyes to see Keiths reaction.

“it suits you!” he finally said genuinely.

Finally Lance turned towards a mirror and looked at himself, “you think so?”

Gently, he touched the delicate fabric, smoothing it over, then turning a little bit to see it puff out and fly around him. Then he turned to Keith and flashed him a smile, who quickly returned it.

“wanna try on the other ones as well?”

An enthusiastic nod, then the Cuban disappeared behind the curtain again.

This time he came out in a jeans skirt with buttons all the way up the front and he even put on the socks and sneakers Keith picked out for him.

This one obviously wasn’t as flowy as the first one but Lance really liked how it looked paired with the shoes. 

“tuck your shirt in” Keith prompted him, so Lance did. It instantly made him look like his already long legs were even longer, as you could now see that the skirt sat just a little over his hips. It looked really pretty he thought. 

They continued like this, Lance coming out in different skirts, each time with a little more confidence and Keith supplying him with tips on how to best style it and eventually even bringing him accessories and jackets, building whole outfits around the skirt.

Halfway through Keith started to try on the shirts he picked out as well so Lance could advise him as well on how he looked and so Lance didn’t have to be the only one that got inspected.

Lance didn’t end up buying any of the skirts, deciding he wasn’t confident enough to wear them out, but he did get the socks and sneakers, as well as some of the rings and a hat Keith had brought him later on. Keith on the other hand bought most of the shirts he tried on.

After they’re little shopping spree they made their way to the piercing shop Keith was at just this morning so he could look for a pretty replacement once his industrial healed up.

“Back already Keith?” the guy at the reception asked upon seeing him.

“not for a new piercing unfortunately. Just wanted to see what you have for me once this one is healed up.” Keith answered and tapped just below where his new industrial was as to not directly touch it, “even brought my friend for a second opinion” he added as he pointed at Lance who gave a smile and a small wave.

“Sup man, I’m Kolivan” he leaned over his desk with his hand extended. Lance could now see that the guy had a tattoo sleeve.

“Lance” he answered and shook the guys hand.

“you got any piercings Lance?”

“uh..no I don’t” 

“want one? Maybe a nose ring? Or some nipple piercings? I got time right now”

“Kolivan” Keith scoffed and then looked at Lance, “don’t mind him” then waved for him to follow him to the collection of different industrials Kolivan had displayed.

“I wouldn’t even know what to get” Lance said quietly so that only Keith would hear him.

“what do you mean?”

“what kind of piercing”

“what, you actually want one?”

“Never really thought about it”

Keith turned to face Lance, taking a good look at the boys features and thinking for a moment before speaking up, “I wouldn’t get anything on your face, could ruin how pretty it is.. but you could do something on your ears. A helix maybe..” he brushed a little of Lances hair behind his ear to get a better look at it and the gesture made Lance blush, “no, that’d hurt to bad for the first time, maybe get your earlobes pierced and stretch them out to tunnels, that’d look hot” he then dropped his hand, letting Lance short brown hair fall back over it and then returning his attention to the display in front of the two. “what do you think about this one?” he held up a black industrial with a crescent moon and a small red crystal next to it in the middle.

Lance took it from Keith's hand and took a closer look at it, it was really pretty and fitted Keiths overall aesthetic well. He smiled and nodded at the raven haired boy, “i love it!”, he handed it back and then jumped back to the conversation they had before “what do you think? should I?”

“get your ears pierced you mean?”

Lance nodded, looking at the floor.

“why not? It’d suit you” Keith started, then added in a more teasing tone that he could hold Lances hand if he’s too scared. He knew exactly that Lance needed kind of a challenge to actually muster up the bravery to follow through with this idea.

“‘m not scared”

“okay let’s ask Kolivan then” Keith challenged

“okay let’s ask him then” Lance retorted

They made their way back to the desk and Keith bought the piercing they picked out, then he looked at Lance, silently asking him if he really wanted to do this. Lance gave a short nod, then stepped forward, “hey Kolivan?”

“you decide you do want a piercing?” he laughed

“yeah, actually”

Kolivan stopped laughing at this and actually looked surprised and glanced at Keith who just shrugged: “he wants his ears pierced so he can get tunnels”

“alright then” Kolivan got up and disappeared in the back room, preparing everything he needed. 

Lances hands were beginning to feel sweaty.

“you need help?” Keith asked Kolivan, which made Lance look at him confused. Keith noticed and explained “I used to work here for a few years”

Kolivan returned and shoved a chair into the open area next to his desk for Lance to sit on. “It’s easier to do both at once so if you’re okay with Keith doing one..” he looked at the lanky boy questioningly. 

“okay” he said, trusting Keith, who, upon hearing the answer, immediately got to disinfecting his hands and then helped to prepare.

Meanwhile Kolivan pulled out a marker from his pocket and started to draw little x on Lances earlobes after disinfecting them, trying to get them symmetrical and showing Lance in a little hand mirror and asked if he’s happy with the placement. Lance’s mum is gonna kill him. He nodded and handed the mirror back.

Keith and Kolivan positioned themselves on either side of Lance and hold up the little piercing gun to Lances earlobe. Lance closed his eyes and after Kolivan checked in with Keith he counted down so they’d do it simultaneously. Lance felt a small sting on both earlobes and opened his eyes again. Keith smiled at him, “all done”, then handed Lance the hand mirror back so he could look at himself.

“wow” Lance tilted his head from left to right to take the studs in and he really liked how it looked. Keith had gotten up to help Kolivan clean up.

Lance’s ears started to feel really warm and even on his tan skin you could see how red they were getting. He didn’t dare to touch them, afraid of how much they’d probably hurt. Good thing he didn’t live at home during the semester so his mum couldn’t have his head over this yet.

“They look really cool” Keith complimented and held out his hand so Lance could give him the mirror to put it back in its designated place.

“Thank you” Lance smiled.

Then he realized that Keith held out a package with two black spiral things, “They’re to stretch the holes out once they’re healed if you really want to turn them into tunnels eventually.” 

Lance smiled and took the package and then walked up to the desk so he could pay Kolivan. He even got a discount because he’s a friend of Keith and with that they left the store.

They walked in comfortable silence for a bit, passing the store they were in earlier and Lance looked at it kind of longingly.

“Hey Keith?” he started hesitantly 

“what up?” 

“do you mind if we go back and buy one of the skirts?” he basically whispered this

“i thought you didn’t feel confident enough to wear one out?”

“not out but..maybe I can work towards that?”

“hell, I’m all for it, you look amazing in skirts, let’s go”

So they made a sharp turn and walked back to the store. Lance had a really hard time choosing until the shop assistant told them about their buy 2 get one free sale that was happening. He was really happy to get a variety of styles instead of having to choose just one.

They walked out the store, this time with the intention of leaving the mall. 

“Wanna come over for dinner today? Hunk was kinda sad he didn’t get to cook for you. He feels kinda awkward about how you two met and wants to actually get to know you”

Keith laughed, “yeah I feel him on that one, not the best circumstances to meet. He’d have found out I’m a whore one way or another but I’d have preferred if it was the latter.”

“is that a yes?”

Keith thought for a second but upon hearing his stomach grumble in a brilliant moment of comedic timing he said “sure, why not”


	6. Answer to my question

would today be a good day to die?

Keith didn’t want to die. Not yet at least. But when he does eventually have to go he wanted it to be on a good day. He didn’t want any unfinished business here that would make him be stuck on earth as a ghost for all of eternity. That sounded terrible. It had to be a day that he could look back on and say yes my last day was well spent. 

so would today be a good day to die?

He asked himself that almost every day. He obviously couldn’t tell anyone about that because they would think he is suicidal when really it’s the opposite. This helped him really make every day count and take on opportunities that he otherwise might have declined. He asked himself that question when he got home after a long night out, after eating his favorite meal, when he found money in old bags that he forgot all about and he is asking himself that question now as he is standing on top of the physics building.

would today be a good day to die?

it wouldn’t. It had rained all day so far, he had just started watching a new series on netflix that he was surprisingly interested in already and worst of all he didn’t have coffee this morning because he ran out and forgot to buy new one.

So no. Today was a terrible day to die.

It still felt good to stand on the ledge though. To feel the wind tugging at his jacket and blowing his hair in his face. To feel adrenaline pumping through his veins every time he felt like he might slip. To feel alive. It was good.

He closed his eyes to keep himself from looking down because it made his stomach turn in a way he couldn’t decide on whether he liked it or not. He loosened his grip from the railing behind him and stretched out his arms like he was Rose on the Titanic.   
A heavy gust of wind hit him and made him immediately grab the railing again and hold on for dear life. He opened his eyes again and saw some people whose class must’ve just ended look up trying to figure out what’s going on. Time to skedaddle!  
The last thing he needs is people thinking he wanted to jump off the physics building on a thursday morning.

Today wasn’t a good day to die. It was a lovely day to live.

He felt his phone vibrate so he stepped off the edge of the building and fished it out of his pocket to check the message he just got. It was Pidge.

Pidgeon:  
‘we’re having pizza for dinner so come down’

They must’ve been one of the people down below. Pidge always knew about Keiths little...habits. Even though they couldn’t understand it and Keith definitely still hid a few risky or flat out weird behaviors from them, they knew he needed a kick sometimes and that there was no fire behind the actions. This wasn’t the first time Pidge saw Keith on top of a tall building.

Keith climbed down the flights of stairs and left the physics building and started to look around for his smaller friend. They were busy staring at their phone but put it down when they noticed Keith sat down beside them on the bench.

“so you’re gonna share that pizza with your best friend or..?” he started the conversation and looked down at his best friend with the best puppy dog eyes he could manage.

“not if you’re gonna put pineapple on it I’m not” they answered, not at all affected by Keiths attempt to persuade them as they were already focused on their phone again.

Keith scoffed and stood up, quickly grabbing his backpack and throwing it over his shoulder.

“fine but I won’t help with the dishes afterwards then” A lie. He would.

“when’s your class starting?”

Keith lifted his left arm and shoved his jacket up it a little bit exposing his wrist. He pretended to check the watch he wasn’t wearing. “About ten minutes? I don’t wanna be late for Iversons classes because I feel like I’m on thin ice with him anyway”

“is that the only reason?” Pidge looked up at him with a smirk.

Keith looked confused. “what are you hinting at gremlin?”

“oh nothing” they waved him off, “bring drinks to dinner”

Keith stared at his friend for another second, completely confused but eventually left for his class.  
_________

Lance was already in class doodling on his paper when Keith entered the room and made his way over to plop down next to him.

“I see you got a haircut” Keith said to make Lance snap back to planet earth. It worked, the teen lifted his eyes from the notebook in front of him and looked over.

“I see you didn’t” he answered trying to hide a cocky smile

“shut up” Keith grumbled and started to rummage through his backpack for his notebook.

“Hey Keith” Lance fully turned towards him now, “Hunk asked if he could have the apartment for himself this weekend because Shay i coming over and I was wondering if I could crash at your place?”

Keith put the pencil he had managed to find to his lips in thought. “If you don’t mind Pidge potentially coming over?”

Lance whole face lit up like a christmas tree. “Thanks Keith, I owe you”

__________

Keith and Pidge were sprawled on Keiths couch. In front of them a pizza box that was empty safe for a few pieces of crust Pidge refused to eat. The only light came from the alien documentary that they were watching and the streetlamp light that came through the crooked blinds. 

A knock on the door disturbed this ritual like scene and Keith tumbled of the couch, almost falling over the pillows that have fallen off it, to open the door.

Pidge also sat up, turning their body towards the door to see who else besides them would visit Keith. They spotted Lance standing in the doorway holding a bottle of Tequila.

“I didn’t wanna come empty handed” the Cuban blurted out after they said their hellos and Keith pointed at the alcohol he brought. 

“thank god you didn’t” Pidge answered while stumbling over, grabbing the bottle from his grip and kissing it.

They all made their way over to the couch and Keith brought some shot glasses, a salt shaker, a lemon and a pocket knife.

“Keith didn't mention you’re coming over? What gives?” Pidge asked as she started pouring everyone a shot.

“Just trying to get my roommate laid again” Lance laughed.

“how noble” the small brunette nodded and handed the boys their shots, “sip sip bitches”

Everyone licked the salt off their hands, downed their glass and quickly reached for a piece of lemon Keith had cut.

“I hate tequila, quick another one” Keith said and shoved his glass back over to Pidge again.

Pidge enthusiastically poured all of them another shot but suggested to play never have I ever instead of just drinking for the sake of drinking.

“Never have I ever” they started, looking at Keith mischievously, ” gotten a piercing”

Keith was about to take the salt shaker when he saw Lance reach for it as well.

“you have a piercing?” he looked at the tan boy with wide eyes, clearly surprised.

“well, not anymore, but i did get my septum pierced a few years ago.” he quickly licked his hand to give the salt something to stick to an started shaking some on the now wet area, “I had to take it out because it didn’t heal properly and my mum didn’t like it”

The boys downed their shots and then it was Keiths turn to get Pidge to drink since their question was clearly aimed at him. “Never have I ever thought I could fly and broken my bones in multiple attempts to prove it”

“fuck off Kogane” Pidge grumbled and took her shot.

“multiple attempts?” Lance asked curiously, not being able to imagine Pidge, who based on Keiths stories was actually extremely smart, actually thinking they could fly.

“I was 9 years old and convinced I could fly so I climbed up our garage and tried it. Long story short I landed on my elbow and broke my arm.” Pidge explained, shoving their glasses back up their nose and trying to keep a straight posture to hide how embarrassed they actually were about this.

“don’t leave out the best part!” Keith laughed, then turned to Lance, “once they took their cast off they tried it again”

Lance looked over at Pidge again with a confused look.

“well it clearly would’ve been foolish to assume I can’t after only trying once. That would have been terrible research.” they tried to defend their actions but clearly got frustrated as they saw their best friend falling over on his back in laughter and Lance also barely containing his laughing fit.

They only got a few more rounds of Keith specifically aiming questions at Pidge in before they had passed out on his couch. Tequila really was their weakness when it came to blacking out.

“Just you and me left then” Keith somewhat slurred, since he also had taken a few shots during this showdown. Lance wasn’t doing much better either. He was a little more than tipsy already.

“Let’s see” Lance tapped his lip in thought, “never have I ever had sex in a car”

Keith was already reaching for the bottle to pour himself a shot since Pidge was out cold when Lance quickly added “while it was moving”

Keith looked at him through his bangs, smirked and continued to pour his shot.

“seriously?” the Cuban was genuinely surprised, “but that means someone was driving it! my god! Keith!”

Keith just laughed at that “sometimes it’s nice when someone’s watching.. Here give me your hand.” 

Lance did as he was asked and Keith poured some salt on it only to quickly lick it off again and take his shot. Lance giggled at that.

“Never have I ever been in a relationship” Keith prompted since he couldn’t come up with anything better.

Lance reached over Keith to grab the bottle and Keith looked at him expectantly.

“I was six years old asked the girl that lived next door if she would date me if i made her a friendship bracelet so needless to say she was the love of my life. We broke up because they eventually moved away” Lance joked and then made a move to grab Keiths hand to return his gesture.

“wait” Keith said quickly, cocked his head to the right, exposing his neck and shaking the salt on there for Lance to lick off. The Cuban snickered at that but went in to lick it off anyway. He slowly let his tongue trail over the pale skin but quickly backed off to take his shot. 

He contorted his face in disgust “Lemon! Quick!”

Keith handed him a piece of lemon and laughed at the boys reaction. 

When Lance had gotten rid of the aftertaste he faced Keith again. They had been sitting next to each other the entire evening but only now he realized how close they were. 

“Never have I ever gotten my nipples pierced”

Keith leaned in closer with a smirk and whispered “why do you wanna know”

Lance gulped at that. Good question. He didn’t know why he asked that.   
“Just curious since you have so many” he somehow managed. The answer apparently convinced Keith since he just nodded and replied with “fair”

“do you wanna do the neck thing?” Lance must’ve short circuited because the words were out before his brain processed them. 

“sure” Keith was very nonchalant about it, so Lance turned his head to the side, giving Keith access. He poured some salt on it and adjusted his position before attaching his mouth to Lance’s neck. He licked off the salt slowly, then started sucking at the sensitive tan skin a little which made Lance sigh and lean into the raven haired boy a little. Keith continued for another second before moving to a spot slightly below it and attaching his lips again. 

“K-Keith.your shot” Lance stuttered out.

Slowly Keith backed off, knocked back the shot and bit the lemon, “sorry”

“nah, you’re alright. Maybe we’re done drinking for tonight?” Lance pushed a hand through his hair.

“yeah, good idea” Keith answered, grabbed the bottle and disappeared to the kitchen for a second giving Lance a moment to freak out about what just happened. It was just the alcohol right? 

“So” Keith reappeared in the living room, glancing over the scene in front of him, “since Pidge passed out on the couch, do you wanna share my bed?”

“Oh, uhm” Lance suddenly forgot every english word he had ever learned.

“I won’t bite” Keith snickered.

They’ve shared a bed before this wasn’t a big deal. Just friends sharing a bed. He’s done it with Hunk a hundred times. 

“doesn’t look like I have much of a choice” he smiled at Keith.

“well there’s the corridor but I doubt my landlady would like that” Keith joked on the way to his bedroom. He kicked off his pants before climbing under his covers. Lance copied his actions and laid down beside him.

Lance was looking at the stars on Keiths ceiling for what felt like forever. 

“Keith” he whispered as quiet as possible in case Keith had already fallen asleep.

“what is it?” the boy next to him answered and turned to his side to face him.

Lance was chewing his lip, not knowing how to ask his question. “How did you know you were into guys?”

Keith let out a sigh “Why are you asking?”

“I tried to ask Hunk, well kind of, but he didn’t really give me an answer.” Lance tried to explain, eyes still fixated on the glowing stars.

“I don’t know what kind of answer you expect Lance.” Keith started softly, “I mean, it’s the same as you knowing you’re into girls”

“yeah” Lance breathed. He started counting the stars. 

“you are into girls aren’t you?” Keith was hesitant to ask.

“I..uh..yeah” 19, 20, 21, 22…..

The silence that fell over them was thick and suffocating. Lance could feel Keiths eyes on him as if he’s trying to look through his facade. To look right into his soul. 23, 24, 25, 26…

The air begins to feel thinner and Lance takes a big breath and holds it for a few seconds. Keith reaches out and places a hand on his chest which made Lance exhale. 27, 28, 29.

29 Stars. That’s it. Oh how he wished there were a million more stars to count so he wouldn’t have to address the issue that was spinning around his head.

“Keith can I kiss you?”

A pause followed his question. Keith retracted his hand and sat up on one elbow. “why?”

“to find out the answer.I feel like it won’t be weird if it’s with you”

“I think that’s the alcohol talking Lance.” Keith was clearly not sold on Lances idea.

Lance rolled over on his side so he could be face to face with Keith “it’ll be super quick, you’ll have forgotten all about it tomorrow”

Keith seriously doubted he would forget kissing Lance McClain. “Just one kiss?”

“pinky promise” Lance smiled, knowing he had Keith convinced.

Keith was rubbing the bridge of his nose “fine”

“Great!” Lance was beaming, “just..uh..”

“what is it?” Keith was already regretting this.

“I never really..I mean..I’ve never..kissed anyone before?” the statement got quieter towards the end and Lance was rubbing his neck and avoiding eye contact.

Keith let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and plopped down on his back, “Lance I can’t be your first kiss.”

“Keeeith” Lance whined, “you can’t back out now”

“Are you seriously trying to tell me you wouldn’t mind it if I was your first kiss? Don’t you want it to be someone special?” Keith tried to reason.

Lance shrugged at that. Sure he had always fantasized about his first kiss being like in all the movies: in the pouring rain and while holding his beautiful girlfriend close to him, brushing her wet hair out of her face and slowly leaning in.  
The scenario he found himself in now was quite the opposite but for some reason he didn’t care.

“I can’t believe you” Keith sat up fully and looked at Lance. He had accepted his fate.

Lance also sat up and as soon as he locked eyes with Keith realization kicked him in the stomach. This was happening. He was gonna have his first kiss with Keith. No backing out now.

“close your eyes?” he asked the raven haired boy who immediately did so without question.

“okay, one..” he took a deep breath, “two…” he adjusted his position and started leaning in a bit, bumping their noses in the process and stopping just a centimeter before Keiths lips, “three” and he closed his eyes the gap between them. He could feel the cold metal of Keiths lip ring against his lips. The kiss lasted for only a second before he pulled back.

Keith opened his eyes and looked at Lance “that was terrible”

“what?!” Lance gasped offended which made Keith laugh, “do it better then”

Immediately Keith placed a hand behind Lance’s neck and pulled him back in, tilting his face to the side slightly to avoid bumping their noses together again and crashed their lips together, applying some pressure and moving his lips against Lances.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before they separated again and Keith looked at Lance with a pleased smile, knowing that his kiss was way better than Lances.

“show-off” Lance pouted.

“Only because I have more practice” Keith tried to comfort his friend.

“can you teach me?” Lance asked somewhat timidly, he knew the request was odd but this was the only chance he’d get to ask this.

“I thought this was a one time thing?” Keith raised an eyebrow.

“You broke that rule!” Lance accused with no real bite and Keith laughed at being called out like that.

“Guess I did.. okay fine but you got to be open to my criticism”

Lance nodded eagerly, ready to absorb information like a sponge.

“I actually enjoyed how you stopped just before my lips, built tension, very sexy, but the kiss itself was bad because it was so stiff. Kissing isn’t just pressing mouths together, try moving your lips, maybe sucking on my lip... here, I’ll show you and then you try doing it to me, okay?”

Lance nodded again and Keith leaned in to kiss him again. He used the hand he had placed on lances chin to tilt his face slightly and gently closed to gap between their lips, moving against it and sucking in his bottom lip before separating. They both immediately reconnected and this time Lance tried to copy what Keith had just done to him. They kept just exchanging sweet kisses like this for some time until Keith sucked in Lances bottom lip and then bit down hard, almost drawing blood from Lance. The Cuban was caught off guard and backed away a little looking at Keith with wide eyes.

“sorry” Keith panicked slightly.

“that was so fucking hot Keith” Lance blurted out, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and crashed their lips back together. 

The compliment gave Keith the bravery to go a step further. He gently licked Lances bottom lip and tugged at his hair gently which made him gasp. Keith used the opportunity to push his tongue in Lances mouth which lance gladly accepted. Their tongues danced together and they only broke apart to catch their breath. As they pulled away from each other Lance caught Keiths lip ring between his teeth and tugged on it lightly which made Keith let out a quiet moan.

Keith dipped back in but placed a kiss next to Lances mouth, then wandered down to his sharp jawline and even further down his neck where he started sucking the same spot he had licked salt off earlier that evening. 

“I think I know the answer now” Lance sighed, cupped Keiths cheek and brought him back up to place a sweet and gentle kiss on his lips. Keith hummed in response.

They continued to exchange small kisses for a little longer before they decided to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic and I have not planned any plot whatsoever. Please leave comments, criticism and ideas! Also updates will be horribly inconsistent!


End file.
